Memories of time
by twisteddeal
Summary: The future is all very relative. Especially when you have a Demon sealed inside you.


**AN: I do not own Naruto, and also side note I do not have a beta, having one would be fantastic however.**

* * *

_Everything was gone, broken or dead…everyone was gone. He stood alone surrounded by ones who died to protect him._

_Looking down he gently closed their eyes whispering a small prayer over the dead body's as he slowly looks up his blue eyes tinted with red looking directly up at a man. The man himself simply stood there impassively before slowly pulling out a long blade from his back looking at the blond haired man._

'_This….this is the end.' The blond man didn't respond to the figure dressed in red and black, instead he merely pulled back a kunai and charged._

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened up wide breathing hard looking up at his cracked celling. After a minute he managed to slow down his breathing enough to get up looking up at the date barley paying attention to anything as he made his usual breakfast of ramen.

The dreams…they were getting more and more frequent and far more detailed. Yet he knew he shouldn't talk about them, a gut instinct that was telling him it would be a very dumb idea if others knew…and the man in red armor and those eyes. He couldn't help but shudder sighing as he went to the bathroom looking in the mirror for a second and his own bright blue eyes.

After a moment he shook his head, from the memories…dreams whatever they were as he grabbed a few clothes completely ignoring his favorite jumpsuit and instead grabbing a simple black T-shirt and pants, after a hesitant moment he decided to take the top of his jumpsuit but left it unzipped after all he couldn't just get rid of orange.

He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him, a few days ago he was freaking out about well…everything.

Maybe the…incident with Mizuki has made him more paranoid then he would like to think about. Shaking his head he went to his ramen quickly eating the now done noodles before putting on his headband and walking to the academy.

* * *

Looking around the village he couldn't help but wince every now and then seeing structures that where decimated in his dreams. Trying to ignore it he managed his way to the academy and walked going to his classroom.

The small smile on his face wouldn't, couldn't leave nor did he want it to. He was here when they thought he failed. The smile grew into a full on smirk as he opened up the door to his class walking in looking at all those present.

Ignoring the jabs of 'YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE NARUTO BAKA' he sat down at his usual spot, next to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up noticed the headband and seemed to give a barely noticeable nod before looking forward waiting.

_His face was covered in blood hell the entire body of his was covered in blood his black hair matted and stained with it. Yet…yet he smiled up at him his red spinning eyes fading a hole through his chest barley missing his heart blood slowly pumping out of it. G-good job…my friend. _

After a moment Naruto shuddered trying to ignore the dream looking for something to do in his pockets to help him ignore it. After a moment he found a small book in his inside pocket and blinked, well that was weird he didn't know it was even there. After a second he pulled it back and got a small chuckle out of the title.

_Sealing, how to not blow yourself up _

_By: Jiraiya_

After a moment he flipped it open starting to read very glad to have a distraction.

* * *

Naruto blinked looking up at the rather impatient looking Sakura as she said quite loudly 'Well?'

_Her pink hair was matted with blood as she slowly coughed up more looking up at Naruto and trying to give a comforting smile that came out more like a grimace, her green eyes slowly starting to fade as she touched his cheek whispering gently 'I believe…You'll suce-' The hand fell down her lifeless dead body in his hands. _

He blinked again before sighing and winging it 'I'm sorry what did you say?'

Sakura seemed to grow even angry at that statement before saying in a hiss, 'Not only are you in my seat but you didn't even graduate!'

Naruto after a second shrugged a small smile on his face, 'Well Sakura-san you see I'm rather comfortable now and while I wouldn't mind getting up for you I would appreciate a reason why besides its your seat.'

Sakura was well shocked would be an understatement before she mumbled out softly 'I like to sit next to Sasuke-Kun.'

After a brief second Naruto nodded getting up and saying softly so only she can hear 'Does he like you sitting by him?' Smiling Naruto then sat down to the right of where he was originally sitting down before reopening his book and begging to read again.

After an awkward second Sakura sat down fiddling slightly but left both Sasuke and Naruto alone.

* * *

_Sealing is an art like none other, not only does it require a hefty amount of chakra, an extraordinary amount of control and creativity but it also needs by its very nature someone who is patient, diligent, and ready to try. So far we've been going over the basics of what a seal is but now it's time to begin the details of why a seal func-_

Hearing a loud sound Naruto looked up surprised at the door opening before he looked over at the window blinking, it was already near dusk…hu go figure.

After a moment he closed his book and looked at the man who walked in, taking all the facts that he could of the man at a glance.

Tall, muscled, headband covering one eye, hair slanted and silver visible eye a greyish color hands scared walking in a lazy manner yet obviously well trained in spite of it, his green vest marking him as a Jōnin .

_He smiled sadly down at the man patting his head before turning to face there foe looking behind him his Sharingan eye spinning wildly forming into a shuriken shape as he said softly….'I'm so proud of you, never lose your hope' _

_Then the man looked up charging at the black haired individual his hand covered in electricity the sound of chirping birds coming from it as a small cry of-_

Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of Sasuke and Sakura moving before following them trying to shake his head from the memories.

Wait…memories…but they were from his dreams.

Naruto felt like he had a major headache tempted to just clutch at his head and ignore everyone and everything. Forcing his way through the pain he continued to follow his team mates trying to figure out what was up with the dreams…Why where they affecting him so much?

Forcing the memories…dreams whatever down and away from his thoughts he sat down on the roof with his teammates. He paused for a brief second wondering how he knew they were his teammates when he wasn't really paying attention when Iruka was giving out team names. Hearing a small clearing of the throat he looked up at Kakashi tempted to just start mouthing the words that he knew he was going to say.

'So since this is going to be a team why don't you introduce yourself? Naruto could practically hear the eye smile in his voice as Sakura spoke up 'well why don't you go first Sensei?

Naruto couldn't help it but smile as he heard there Sensei's introduction. 'I like many things that you are to young to know about. Things I dislike hmm, ma don't really feel like telling you that. As for dreams well….don't feel like talking about that either.'

Naruto let out a small but obvious chuckle in the silence that happened as Kakashi eye smiled at him pointing at him. 'Why don't you go next Blondie.'

Continuing to smile he said quite calmly 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my precious people, and learning about seals. I dislike arrogance and those who would hurt my precious people. My goal for the future is to become the Hokage. '

Kakashi merely nodded more than likely filling that away to examine latter as he pointed at Sakura. 'Your turn pinky'

"Pinky" looked up annoyed at the small nickname before shrugging. I like... She looked on over at Sasuke before biting her lip and mumbling out, 'my family. I dislike' her eyes wandered on over to Naruto before sighing and saying with a loud voice 'I hate Ino-pig! My dream for the future…' At this she hesitated and Naruto couldn't help but pay rapt attention to it as she finally said quietly 'I…I really don't know'

Kakashi nodded again the same way he did with Naruto before pointing at Sasuke 'Your turn pretty boy.'

Sasuke for his part looked mildly annoyed before saying in clipped short sentences. 'I like few things. I dislike more things then I like. My dream…My ambition for the future is to kill a certain someone.'

Kakashi nodded once the same way he did with Sakura and Naruto before getting up eye smiling. 'Well then Team 7 meet me on training ground 7 at 6:00 for some….survival training.'

At this Kakashi's eye smile became a full on grin. 'If you pass you get to become Genin if not then well…Back to the academy with all of you. '

Then in a blink Kakashi was gone a flutter of leaves where he used to be as Sakura looked shocked, Sasuke looked mildly annoyed and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Getting up after a minute he shrugged to himself and said out loud softly 'I dunno about you guys but I have to say I'm starving, wanna all go get something to eat and talk about the…survival training? '

After a moment Sasuke got up and shook his head a firm no saying quietly 'I have training to do.' He seemed to hesitate before speaking again a bit more firmly 'That said if you both show up at 5:00 then we should go over battle tactics.'

Then Sasuke was gone wondering down to the base of the academy and leaving as Naruto looked over at Sakura. She hesitated before replying 'My mom will want to hear about my day so I can't… but maybe tomorrow after survival training?'

Naruto smiled softly and nodded as he watched Sakura leaving alone on the roof top.

Then he was alone on the roof top. Still keeping his small smile he slowly walked down heading to Ichirakus, after all what would the stand do without their number 1 costumer.

* * *

Being home was…strange for him. Ignoring the far to usual amounts of death threats written on the walls surrounding his apartment he couldn't help but feel well…off in his own home, as if he hadn't been there for a long time.

Ignoring his even worse pounding headache he collapsed on the bed trying to ignore any type of noise or light wincing at the smallest of either before finally sleep began to claim him.

* * *

'_NARUTO MOVE YOUR ASS' He blinked in surprise dogging the kunai before cursing to himself just as the explosive tags on them blew, trying to minimize the damage he managed to form a rasengan to take the brunt of the blast before breathing hard looking at his companion his few wounds already healing up. _

_Anko, one of the few left after the fall of the Ninja alliance was breathing heavily looking up at Naruto saying in a soft uncharacteristic tone. 'G-get out of here Naruto, otherwise then everyone would have died for nothing.'_

_Naruto looked down at her resolutely shaking her head as she smiled softly before slamming her hand down on his chest a small bloody handprint being left as she whispered __Kuchiyose no Jutsu__. He felt as if his entire body was being wrenched as she continued to smile. 'Goodbye my Hokage.' Then with a poof of smoke he was gone._

* * *

Looking around he winced his head hurting even worse as he saw where he was. A sewer system far bigger than anything he's ever really seen. After a brief second he looked up to see a cage bigger than any he has ever imagined with a single red eye looking at him.

'**Host…you have come to my humble abode at last.' **The Nine tailed fox spoke each of its tails slowly moving in the air as Naruto shuddered knowing somehow that it was merely speaking softly and its voice was already deafening.

's-so' After a small pause to collect himself he said in a firm voice 'So I take it you're the Infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune?'

The fox merely gave him a look as Naruto nodded mostly to himself 'Alright…stupid question then I suppose.'

'**Mortal, the reason why I have brought you here is simple, you are going to die.' **Naruto looked directly into the blood red eye shrugging 'We all die eventually.'

The fox seemed to growl at that making Naruto tense up even more **'I mean very early, at most tomorrow morning.'**

Naruto seemed to consider that before nodding unsure what to do 'Okay why and how do we fix it?'

'**The reason why is because mortal, you are connected to me in such a way that I cannot understand it…The Shinigami was very meticulous with the sealing process. The path you were set down would have ended up in both of our deaths but somehow something changed, and now you're getting memories and even various personality quirks from that possible future.'**

'…So your telling me that I'm literally seeing the future? That the man in red armor, the spinning red eye, the destruction of the village happens?" It was Naruto decided very tough to keep a hold of his emotions when he wanted to scream so badly.

The fox for its part seemed to smirk slightly nodding **'That was one possible and most likely future to happen with how you were. Now however I do not know any of the possible futures that might happen. All I truly know is that the memory of what happened or would have happened in that future is… for lack of a better term your monkey brain can understand making your brain collapse.'**

Naruto for his part glared at the fox before shaking his head 'Fix it then.'

'**I have been trying over and over again to save your hide and there is only one solution I can think of. Put all the memory's away and have them appear to you as dreams that your subconscious would filter and sort for you and I have been doing such a thing, however to do so permanently I need your…permission.'**

Naruto shrugged nodding not willing or wanting to piss off the fox even more 'You have it.'

The fox for his part grinned **'And who said I would do it for free mortal?'**

Naruto winced knowing this one was coming and sighed softly 'what do you want fox, freedoms off the table at least for now.'

'**What I want is access, access to your memory's, access to your senses and a promise that before you die you will release me.' **

After a moment Naruto couldn't help but mumble out a small 'Agreed now let me sleep.' After all what else could he do?

Naruto continued to watch the foxes red eye as his world slowly became black before finally fell to his much needed rest.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap, tell me what you think.**


End file.
